


Carelessness can kill!

by SassmasterMaxie



Category: Might and Magic 8, Might and Magic VIII, Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer - Fandom
Genre: Gen, first might and magic 8 fic on AO3???, maybe???, well it didn't have any tags yet so lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: So since I’ve been getting back into the Might and Magic series as well as playing various other games, I was trying to get back into Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer.And you can have a party of up to 5 but you pick and choose NPCs to hire on your travels. So my current party at the time was my created character who’s a vampire, a cleric and a knight. Needless to say things got a little interesting as I escaped the first dungeon. My cleric had been knocked out and I’m making my way down the stairs of the temple when suddenly FALL DAMAGE and my cleric was killed. I thought this was a bit weird so I reloaded from my save and tried again. And lo and behold, it happened again. Dead cleric.So then I was thinking ‘what the hell were they doing?!’ And here’s how I figure it happened. Under a cut because this may be a bit weird. And it turned into a drabble. Send help.





	Carelessness can kill!

The abandoned temple on Dagger Wound Island had seen some recent activity. Three men were headed outside and one seemed rather bruised.

“… You know we need to get back to the temple, right?” Maxie, the rather tired-looking vampire, was eyeing the knight up and down. “Look, all we gotta go is get Frederick to the temple and– Simon! Are you even listening?!”

“S-Sorry.” Simon Templar stood upright, wiping the sweat from his brow. “It’s just that after that run-in with the serpentmen and having to lug Frederick all the way here was…” He heaved a sigh then. “We don’t all have the ability to not break a sweat you know.”

“Look. I get it. You ain’t used to this sorta thing.” Maxie puffed out a breath. “I thought you were a knight or some shit. I agreed to let you come along ‘cause I figured you’d help.”

“Or you’d chew my neck.” Simon shook his head. “I know what you are. Never really gotten along with the undead. Especially not when you’re having to fight off an army of skeletons.”

“Enough arguing. Let’s get our friend here back to the temple.” Maxie knelt down beside Frederick, checking that the cleric was still breathing. He was, barely, although he hadn’t regained consciousness yet. “They’ll heal him back up and we’ll be good to go. C’mon. You take his legs and I’ll take him under the arms.”

“You carry him this time. I need to take a minute. Besides, you’ve got the strength.” Simon perched himself at the top of the stairs, wiping his forehead and adjusting the shirt that was underneath his chainmail suit.

“You lazy asshole, come with me!” Maxie carefully picked Frederick up, carrying the unconscious cleric over his shoulder and supporting him with one arm while his other hand grabbed Simon’s shirt collar and pulled him up. “The temple can sort you out too!” While carrying so much extra weight, he wasn’t able to use his supernatural speed.

He was trying to make his way down the stairs and back to the portal as quick as he could but the stairs of the temple were crumbling and treacherous. Some of the stair crumbled away beneath his foot and Maxie overbalanced, letting out a yelp as he fell forward, tumbling down the stairs and taking Frederick and Simon with him.

There was a sickening crunch as the trio landed.

For a few moments Maxie could only lie there and breathe, no amount of vampiric ability able to dull the pain that was now running through him. And then he grunted as the strong, acrid scent of blood hit his nose. “Fuck…” Slowly he sat up, taking a few breaths and rubbing his head. “What the… Simon!” He crawled over to where the knight had fallen. “Simon, get up! Are you…”

“Ugh…” Simon let out a weak groan. “… My head hurts… you and your damn rush could’ve– Hold on! What about Frederick?!”

“Shit.” Maxie went to check back on the cleric. Frederick had landed on his back and his head was twisted in an odd direction. “Hey, Frederick? Can you hear me?” He leaned in close but couldn’t hear any sounds coming from him. “… Fuck… Frederick!”

Simon crawled over and looked the cleric over. Then he looked at Maxie. “He’s dead, you idiot! Your mad panic killed him! And it’s not like the temple can fix that! How the hell do you fix a dead man? And no, you are not going to try and turn him.”

Maxie sighed. “If he’s dead, I can’t anyway. I’m a vampire, not a fucking necromancer. Look, I think we can still sort this…” He took a few moments to think, having to force himself to ignore the stench of blood. “Okay. We just… get him to the temple.”

“HE’S DEAD.” Simon repeated his words a little louder. “The temple can’t fix a dead man!”

“Well we ain’t got any other ideas. Besides, if the temple can fix this… then… we got it. Might cost me all the gold we found in there so far but…”

“Fine. Let’s get him back to the temple. And no rushing around this time.” Simon picked up the cleric’s now broken body. “I’ll carry him this time. I don’t trust that you’ll get him there in one piece. Or at least as close to one piece as he can be since your idiot move just killed him.”

“Just quit fucking rubbing it in and let’s get back.” Maxie shoved Simon towards the portal. Back through the portals, avoid the pirates and get to the temple. They should be able to help. I hope.”


End file.
